


First Burn

by saucedo1997



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: #straight outta au, F/M, badass dr veronica lodge? yes pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucedo1997/pseuds/saucedo1997
Summary: "Best thing my father ever taught me was never to love a man like him."It was a Saturday her day went to hell on a Saturday.





	First Burn

Her dress was white. 

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Veronica had at one point like most little girls fantasized about this moment. Of course, through time the way her parent's relationship had played out right in front. There lies a web wide enough to trap them all three. Well you could say that her mind had been changed for the better. A man would not be the deciding factor in her life. 

Back then she had wanted to marry in a white dress, a dress that was traditional that tied to her roots. Her father would walk her down the aisle, her mother would shed tears of joy, and she would marry the love of her life. She wanted to laugh at herself but back than she had been sure it would be the happiest day of her life. 

Well shit she wasn’t that off. Her dress was everything she wanted and she looked gorgeous in it. You could say that her father would be walking her down the aisle really dragging was a better name for it. And yes, her mother was crying but more so because even Hermione Lodge in all her blind love for Hiram Lodge knew he had gone to fucking far. 

She was not marrying the love of her life. She was marrying a man she swore she would never end up with. And it most certainly was not the happiest day of her life. Far from it as a matter of fact. 

In this room left with nothing else but her thoughts Veronica could not help but think of how fucked her life had become. She thought she had it all figured it out a way to be far from her father's reach. For a while that had been the case. Veronica had been able to go to a school far away from her parents, she had picked out her own future. She didn’t have to arrange her life to fit her father's business Veronica had been able to live freely. 

Medicine had not been her first choice but it was very much her calling. Her first class had done it for her. 

In a way Veronica knew that her choice of career was very much tied to the guilt she carried about her father's business. Veronica saved lives to make up for the ones that her father had ruined. She had left New York in her rearview mirror and had made California home. Stanford had become her safe haven. A place where she could grow in a better way. Three years of residency in this place and the hope of being taken in afterwards where all she held onto. 

And shit Veronica Lodge was about more than halfway to her goal. With her family and what she had been before miles away from her well the only thing she had to work for was that. Yeah, she hadn't made many friends and yeah sometimes she was lonely but freedom this freedom she had never known was worth it all. 

Her mother had started calling her every Sunday after a year of the cold shoulder. That was the way her Sunday always started a call from her mother where they spoke about everything and nothing. Well except for her father he had for a long time been a forbidden subject, if Hermione Lodge wanted to keep contact with her she would respect this one rule. 

Her mother of course had, well until one day. And that day had really fucked Veronicas life all the way. She should have known some shit was up she had been running on four cups of coffee she was aching for her fifth it was the last hour in her twelve-hour shift. When she had gone to get it after talking herself down a couple times it had been spilled all over her before she got a sip in. And then a few victims of a crash had been brought in and Veronica saw no other choice but to stay. 

She got the youngest victims in the crash and her stakes went up they all ways did when it concerned kids. She was eight years old and had been sitting on the left side the side that had taken the impact. Her left leg had taken a major hit and a concussion on top of that Veronica needed to be cautious she had yet to lose someone in her residency and it would definitely not be this little girl. She had seen enough of her fellow students lose and she was not ready. 

Cowardly? Maybe but she would take that before she would allow herself to lose a kid. 

Two and a half hours later she could afford to take a breath. The head nurse had seen how tired she was and had offered to give the family the good news allowing Veronica the chance to take off. She didn’t care much for pats on the shoulder by others but she always had the manners to take them with grace but the night shift had turned into the day shift. There wasn’t much grace left in her. 

She made her way out with no coffee and tired as hell dragging herself really. The drive wasn’t long ten to fifteen minutes but agonizing none the less. Dragging herself up to her apartment didn’t seem worth it. Maybe sleeping in her car wouldn’t be too bad. With a heavy sigh but she managed to make it up the stairs and into her one bedroom. 

Her couch would do, sleep was very very sweet. 

But before she could feel herself sleep her phone rang. Eyes half closed she willed herself to ignore it. Whoever it was, was fucking persistent. She weighed answering and not answering. But at the end the ringing really fucking out weight the odds in its favor. She blindly reached for it answering without looking was where she fucked up. Life was handing her a warning sign and she looked the other way. 

"This is Ver-" her words were cut off and the frantic voice of her mother on the other side cut her off guard. 

"Honey Veronica, listen I need you to come home please your daddy he's gone." 

It was a Saturday her day went to hell on a Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> I take no responsibility for this. Maybe it won't be a hot ass mess?   
> Btw I don't own Riverdale. K bye.


End file.
